Red Coat
|-|Charlotte DiLaurentis= |-| Sara Harvey = |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Red Coat was a previously anonymous character and is the person to have stolen the game as "A" from Mona Vanderwaal. Confirmed in "Game Over, Charles", Charlotte DiLaurentis (alias CeCe Drake) was the one who stole the game from Mona and was thus the "evil" Red Coat. She had been caught in the red coat before in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" , but Ali claimed that she asked Charlotte to wear the coat as a decoy to distract "A". We later learn that this was a ruse, as Charlotte Confirmed in "Grave New World", Alison DiLaurentis is revealed to wear the red coat as a disguise in order to hide from "A" and from the people who can recognize her in Rosewood. Confirmed in "Game Over, Charles", the third Red Coat was revealed to be Sara Harvey, a decoy hired by Charlotte who was Red Coat "every time Charlotte needed her to be". Her motives for working with Charlotte are unknown. Physical Appearance The "A" Red Coat is shown to be a female in a red trench coat (wearing the hood on), black leggings, black gloves, and black pistol boots. She also sometimes is shown sporting red nail polish when not wearing gloves. Red Coat is always seen with long, wavy, golden blonde hair, which may be her real hair or it may be a wig. Red Coat is shown wearing the "Alison" Mask in "The Mirror Has Three Faces". This is probably because of A's obsession with Alison. Big A's red trench coat is thought to have been destroyed in "A DAngerous GAme", but it was used again in "Under The Gun" and later in "FrAmed", therefore we can assume the person owns more than one red coat. Series |-|Season 3= It Happened 'That Night' Hanna visits Mona in Radley Sanitarium thinking that her visits are helping. Mona turns and smiles, and Hanna thinks she's smiling at her, but she realizes Mona is actually smiling at the chair behind her. Mona hallucinates Alison sitting there in a red coat, with her natural blonde haircolor, reading "Lolita." Mona and the audience can see her, but Hanna can't. Blood Is The New Black We see Red Coat once more wearing a red hoodie. She is seen buying black hoodies and gloves for her employees. The store owner says to Red Coat "So, are you buying this for a team?". The Lady Killer It is revealed that Toby is the second "A," and is also part of The A-Team. The dramatic irony is that the Liars don't seem to understand that both Mona and Toby are simply workers for Red Coat. In the same episode, we also see Mona talking to Red Coat on the phone, learning that there is a "change of plans". Since Red Coat is usually the one planning out all of the "A" schemes, it seems as if the caller was her. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to the boutique, she sees in the window's reflection a blond girl wearing a red coat (the same color as Vivian's jacket and without a hood) across the street, watching her. When Hanna turns around, the girl has disappeared. In the same episode, we see Mona and Toby talking in the A's Lair. Mona refers to someone by saying "They need to understand she's in charge," which means Red Coat is a female. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Red Coat is seen in A's Lair using a blowtorch to burn a doll representing Hanna. The girl was seen wearing a red jacket and red nail polish. Dead to Me Emily remembers more of what happened "That Night". She remembers seeing Red Coat while being attacked by a member of the The A-Team (which is later revealed to be Mona). She also remembers that Red Coat had blonde hair. Emily says that she (Red Coat) is the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer sees Red Coat after her date with Wren. She manages to get away before Spencer can catch up to her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Red Coat appears to Emily for a second time while she is in her car waiting to meet up with Toby. However, she quickly vanishes after Emily catches a glimpse of her entering in Toby's workplace. It is presumed that Red Coat lured Emily by using Toby's phone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while she, Hanna and Emily are in the morgue posing as candy strippers. Aria follows her, almost catching Red Coat before she slips into an elevator and escapes. A DAngerous GAme In the beginning of the episode, we see Red Coat walking through the Rosewood High School. She caught Spencer's attention and she followed Red Coat until Red Coat stopped at the girl's toilet. As Spencer touched her, Red Coat turned around and was revealed to be Hanna Marin who wore the Red Coat in order to trick Spencer and find out if she was part really of The A-Team and knew who Red Coat was. Spencer, however, only joined the team to find out if Toby was alive and to find Red Coat's identity. At The Thornhill Lodge, Mona is heard talking on the phone to Red Coat who is flying over them in a plane, while Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily and Toby are working on a plan to reveal her identity. Spencer sees Red Coat get off the plane, and thinks it is Alison. After Toby and Spencer leave, the girls sneak in and corner Mona, but the cabin is suddenly on fire and Mona tells the girls that's Red Coat's doing. Locked inside, they urgently try to find a way out and Mona reveals she does not know who Red Coat is either. Someone saved Emily, Aria and Mona from the fire. Hanna wakes up groggily and sees Alison staring at her in the red coat. A moment later, she is gone. Mona and Spencer also claim they saw Ali, and they all draw the conclusion that Red Coat is Alison. Mona reveals Red Coat wears an "Alison" Mask, meaning it could have just looked like Alison. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Red Coat is briefly seen wandering around the Halloween Spooktacular Store while Lucas Gottesman receives a phone call. This person's red trench coat looks different than the one Red Coat usually wears. Also, this person is wearing sneakers while Red Coat usually wears black heels. |-|Season 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Red Coat did not have a physical appearance in this episode, but her coat is seen (with no hood) in the rubble at the Lodge. Since the coat is burned, we can assume this is the moment when A started to dress as The Black Widow. Under The Gun Emily is taken to the police station and is questioned by Lt. Tanner concerning a video that she received. The video featured someone wearing the red coat while wearing an "Emily" Mask, holding up a 'Guilty' sign. Therefore, "A" possibly bought another red coat. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan in "A DAngerous GAme." CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is unknown at the time whether he was lying or not. Into the Deep Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. The Mirror Has Three Faces Red Coat is seen entering Alison's old room. Hanna goes in there and sees Alison's old jewelry box. In the reflection of the box's mirror, you see Red Coat wearing the "Alison" Mask staring at Hanna, but she doesn't notice. Also, Mrs. DiLaurentis and Emily find Red Coat's secret room in Mrs. DiLaurentis' basement. It's a mess, filled with trash everywhere. Emily then notices holes in the ceiling of the room, and she realizes someone has been spying on her. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake is seen in A's lair (which is later revealed to be only Ezra's lair) with a bunch of photos of the Liars and Alison. A red coat is seen sitting on her chair. At the hoedown, Red Coat is there but runs away. Spencer and Emily see someone moving in the pile of hay, and dig through. All that's left is the red coat. Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill, waiting to kill Emily. The girls see Red Coat run into the sawmill, and they try to get Emily out. Red Coat turns off the sawmill, saving Emily's life. The girls are about to chase Red Coat, when they see another Red Coat run up the stairs of the sawmill. Aria chases the Red Coat running up the stairs, while Spencer chases the one that saved Emily's life. After a tense fight between the two of them, Aria kicks Red Coat's mask off and it is revealed to be CeCe Drake. Spencer tries to chase the other Red Coat and notices she keeps stopping, as if she wanted to be followed. She leads Spencer into finding Ezra's lair (which was thought to be the A's lair). Spencer believes this Red Coat is Alison. [[Carla Grunwald also reveals Alison is alive, further proving Alison is the second and the good Red Coat. Grave New World The Liars crash the party in Ravenswood's cemetery in order to find the other Red Coat (whom they believe is Alison), before "A" does. In the beginning, they see Red Coat, but they lose her trail. The girls find a secret mansion and attempt to look for Red Coat in there, but fail. Ezra drives the girls back to Rosewood where they hear a branch snap and see Red Coat running away. The Liars run towards her and see Red Coat standing. She takes off her hood and turns around. It is Alison. She says she wants to come home, but needs their help. She takes off when Ezra shows up. A is for Answers Red Coat does not make a physical appearance here but Alison in a red coat is seen in a photo shown to Veronica Hastings by Gabriel Holbrook. This is what informs Veronica and presumably the police that Alison is still alive. |-|Season 5= EscApe From New York It is revealed that Alison asked CeCe for help in Ravenswood in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't." CeCe was trying to distract "A" by wearing the Red Coat disguise while Ali shut off the saw. |-|Season 6= FrAmed When "A" (Charles DiLaurentis) was spying on the Art Gala, she let a visitor into his lair which was revealed to be Red Coat. She is assumingly the friend and ally who sent him the picture of him, Jason and Alison when they were younger. Later in the same episode, she is seen spying on Ashley and Ella through the window of Hanna's house. After that, Red Coat meets up with Charles in her limo and gave "A" two tickets to The Enchanted Forest Prom which will be held in Last Dance. Game Over, Charles As the Pretty Little Liar's and Mona were at the Carissimi Group watching CeCe's reveal, the motion sensor's at Radley went off. After the girls confirmed Alison and CeCe were at Radley, the color red covered the screen and when Mona zoomed out the camera, Red Coat was seen walking down the hallway carrying a silver briefcase which she placed on barrels of toxic explosives, which Spencer quickly deduces CeCe's plan to blow Radley up to smithereens killing herself, Alison, Kenneth and Jason.(It's not clear if Red Coat planned on leaving after activating the timer for the bomb) After the Pretty Little Liar's stormed Radley, they came face to face with CeCe's ally, Sara Harvey. She orders the Liars to get the hell out of Radley before it could explode, but the girls ambushed her and Spencer quickly deactivated the bomb, much to CeCe's disappointment. Sara later tries to escape after Alison asks the girls to help stop CeCe from jumping off the roof, but Emily grabs Sara and punches her out cold. The Gloves Are On In a flashback,it's shown that Sara,still dressed as Red Coat,got her hands injured because she was electrocuted after Spencer deactivated the bomb. Appearances (17/128) Identities [[Charlotte DiLaurentis|'Charlotte DiLaurentis']] (alias CeCe Drake): Red Coat was the leader of the A-Team's former disguise and the person who stole the game from Mona (the Original "A", from Season 1-2). In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", it's revealed CeCe is the second Red Coat (known as the "evil" Red Coat). Aria fights CeCe, and CeCe falls over the railing, but Aria hangs on to her. However, CeCe's sleeve rips and she falls. The girls run to her, and assume she is dead. When they turn around, CeCe's body is gone, meaning she escaped and is alive. Spencer then tells the girls she was chasing another Red Coat, who she believes is Alison. In "EscApe From New York", Alison confirmed that CeCe wasn't on the A-Team and she dressed as Red Coat, at Alison's request, to distract "A" in Ravenswood. In "Game Over, Charles", it is revealed Charles DiLaurentis is indeed CeCe Drake and the true mastermind. [[Alison DiLaurentis|'Alison DiLaurentis':]] In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", the girls go to Ravenswood and see that there were two Red Coats. Spencer follows one of the Red Coats, who she thinks is Ali (the "good" Red Coat) because she appears to be helping The Liars, and she leads Spencer to what seems like A's main lair (but is actually Ezra's lair). Spencer shows The Liars the lair and a female eye is seen watching the girls through the wall, presumably Alison. After the girls leave the lair, they run into Carla Grunwald, who tells the girls she saved Alison's life the night she went missing, proving Alison is alive. Therefore, Red Coat #2 is confirmed to be Alison in "Grave New World". She claims that someone is after her, and she cannot come home. In Season 5, Mona claims she has proof that Ali is A, assuming she was the "bad" Red Coat all this time. Later, the girls find out it was all a set-up against Alison. [[Sara Harvey|'Sara Harvey':]] In "Game Over, Charles", Charlotte reveals that Sara was her helper for a long time. She demanded Sara to attend the lodge fire as a decoy in order to confuse Mona. Also, Sara was Red Coat anytime "Charlotte needed her to be". The third Red Coat is also The Black Widow. Notes *Red Coat has three identities: **Red Coat #1: Charlotte DiLaurentis's former disguise and also the leader of The A-Team. The identity is revealed in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". **Red Coat #2: Alison DiLaurentis' disguise when she was hiding from "A". The identity is revealed in "Grave New World". **Red Coat #3: Sara Harvey is Charlotte's helper and a decoy Red Coat. Revealed in "Game Over, Charles". *Red Coat's last appearance was in "Game Over, Charles". *As confirmed by Marlene King, the Red Coat disguise made it's final appearance in "Game Over, Charles" and the costume won't be seen again. Source *Jenna Marshall was seen wearing black gloves and what appeared to look like a red jacket, while driving Emily during That Night. *Technically Alison was revealed to be Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme" and CeCe was revealed in the episodes "Bring Down the Hoe" and Now You See Me, Now You Don't". *The Liars wear red coats on the Season 4's promotional poster. *It is unknown who is who at which time but here are a few speculations: ** Mona was hallucinating Alison due to her medication in "UnmAsked". Confirmed later Charlotte really visited her, but she was not wearing a red coat, but a bathrobe. ** The "A" Red Coat was who Spencer saw in "Hot Water". ** Alison pulled Hanna out of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme" and Sara got off the plane and went through the woods. She pulled the other three out. It is unknown why she left Hanna behind, probably to use her as bait and lure Ali out for Charlotte to confirm she was alive. ** Alison stopped the saw mill in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" and CeCe put her there. ** The "A" Red Coat (Charlotte or Sara) was the Red Coat living under the DiLaurentis house. Gallery RC.png RedCoatHD.jpg IMG_3746.PNG CeCe Now You See Me Now You Don't.png CeCe vs. Aria.png IMG_3753.PNG CeCe.png RedcoatCece1.png Redcoatcece2.png CeCeAsRedCoat2.jpg.jpg IMG 3763.PNG IMG 3767.PNG IMG 3768.PNG Redcoatcece281.png IMG 3770.PNG IMG 3771.PNG IMG 3772.PNG Ali Season 4 Halloween Ep.png Ali Red Coat GNW.png Ali or CeCe in the Season 4 Halloween Episode.png IMG 3913.PNG IMG 3914.PNG IMG 3916.PNG IMG 3917.PNG IMG 3924.PNG IMG 3925.PNG Pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-19.jpg Admksmdkdm.jpg CI1CadkVEAEUQG9.jpg 2015-07-28_20-13-02.png Red_Coat6.08.png A and Red Coat.png SaraHarveyRC.jpg SaraRC6x10.png Media Navigational Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Antagonist Category:A Team Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Pretty Dirty Secrets Category:Season 4 Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Season 6